


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non si poteva andare avanti in quella maniera.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Non si poteva andare avanti in quella maniera.

Aveva bisogno di dormire e aveva Edward accanto a sé nello stesso letto non lo aiutava, in parte per i sensi di colpa ma soprattutto perché erano così vicini e non poteva fare nulla. Edward aveva chiarito un’ultima volta cosa fossero: amici ma soprattutto alleati, era implicito che quando avrebbero aggiunto i rispettivi obbiettivi si sarebbero separati e forse nuovamente traditi ma per il momento Oswald Cobblepot voleva godersi quei momenti.

Come se non bastasse Jim era da poco tornato dalla luna di miele e non aveva nulla di meglio che prendersela con loro, ma di tutti i criminali di Gotham proprio loro due? Avevano anche aiutato a liberare Gotham … ingrati, tutti loro, e avrebbero pagato per quello, tutta Gotham avrebbe pagato.

Quindi no, non aveva certamente bisogno di Edward che nel cuore della notte gli scriveva cose strane alternate a meme e gif strane. La salute mentale di Edward non era mai stata buona, e lui lo accettava così com’era senza tentare di cambiarlo ma forse ora aveva raggiunto il punto di rottura; lui almeno era molto vicino all’esasperazione.

<< Smetti di scrivermi cose strane così tardi >> scrisse prima di poggiare il cellulare sul comodino e cercare di riprendere sonno, quanto gli mancava villa Van Dahl. Il solo pensiero che Edward fosse lì, a pochi millimetri da lui e che non potesse toccarlo era straziante. Lo amava, lo amava ancora dopotutto quello che era accaduto e forse lo avrebbe amato per sempre, almeno il rifiuto dell’altro non gli faceva più male. Ne capiva perfettamente il motivo e lo accettava, in fondo se l’era meritato ma sperava che un giorno Edward avrebbe capito che non era completamente colpa sua ma di come era stato abituato a vedere l’amore. La sua era stata una sciocca infatuazione infantile all’inizio ma poi … poi era diventato amore, vero amore.

Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi che subito sentì il beep del cellulare, la tentazione di non rispondere e andare a dormire da un’altra parte era forte ma sapeva che non sarebbe servita a nulla perché Edward era testardo e avrebbe insistito fino ad ottenere una risposta, ma Edward Nygma non dormiva mai?

Prese di nuovo il cellulare e … una gif che piangeva, oh Edward, quella sottospecie di nerd criminale aveva la capacità di presentarlo sempre come il cattivo della storia, la loro storia.

<< Perché non dormi? >> gli domandò, l’altro seppur girato dall’altra parte appariva chiaramente sveglio, il bagliore del cellulare ne era una prova.

<< Come tu riesci a dormire? Jimbo ci sta addosso, i militari ci cercano e mezza Gotham vuole le nostre teste >> gli fece notare Edward. Era vero, e proprio per quello avevano bisogno di sonno, per riordinare le idee e riposarsi.

<< E proprio per questo dobbiamo dormire, chiudi gli occhi e dormi >> lo riprese, non era mai riuscito ad odiare Ed, lo aveva detestato, aveva sperato che sparisse dalla sua vita ma odiarlo, odiarlo sul serio, per niente.

<< Non posso se ho la mente piena di pensieri >> rispose Edward prima di voltarsi, stava chiaramente combattendo con il sonno e non gli era mai sembrato così adorabilmente vulnerabile, quasi fosse un bambino da proteggere.

<< Pensa a qualcos’altro, rilassati e chiudi gli occhi, e niente telefono >>, per quanto lo divertisse vedere dove l’inventiva dell’Enigmista si spingeva non aveva certo bisogno di un alleato che soffrisse di insonnia.

<< E mi dai anche il bacio della buona notte? >> gli domandò Edward prima di accoccolarsi contro di lui. Quello non andava bene, non andava affatto bene e non poteva andare peggio. Edward così vicino, Edward accollato sul suo petto, Edward che lo guardava con la stessa espressione di un gattino … non gli faceva bene, non quando sapeva che i suoi sentimenti non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati e l’altro glielo aveva fatto capire più volte.

<< Edward … è tardi, è meglio che tu dorma >> dichiarò Oswald, altrimenti non saprei come fermarmi aggiunse mentalmente; avrebbe voluto di più, preteso di più e sarebbe finita male per tutti e due e non lo voleva.

<< Oz … lo voglio, lo voglio davvero, solo una volta e poi la smetto >> replicò Edward ed Oswald non lo aveva mai visto così serio.

Ci aveva pensato a lungo, forse troppo. Sapeva fin troppo bene quello che Oswald provasse per lui e come quel fatto di dover dormire insieme dovesse essere una tortura per l’altro impossibilitato a toccarlo senza sembrare inappropriato. Col tempo le ragioni del suo rancore erano lentamente svanite, Isabella stessa appariva lontana ed evanescente, se n’era reso conto una sera quando non era riuscito a distinguere il suo ricordo da quello di Kristen.

Oswald invece era lì, Oswald c’era sempre nel bene e nel male, erano stati amici, alleati, nemici e ora erano nuovamente alleati contro tutti. Per quanto facessero il loro legame era indissolubile e avevano bisogno dell’altro, di averlo accanto. Forse se quella sera non avesse conosciuto Isabella … forse se Oswald fosse stato più coraggioso … forse se Isabella non fosse morta … aveva pensato a tanti scenari alternativi ma la verità era che in nessuno di essi Oswald era assente.

Non era amore, non quello a cui era abituato ma aveva bisogno di Oswald, se come amico, alleato o nemico non lo sapeva più, solo con Oswald si sentiva spronato a dare il meglio di sé e a voler primeggiare ma in una maniera particolare: lui ed Oswald sulla vetta, insieme.

E se doveva accettare quel sentimento lo avrebbe fatto in toto, anche gli aspetti romantici e quelli sessuali, sapeva solo che ormai la sua vita era legata inscindibilmente ad Oswald Cobbelopot e aveva smesso di lottare.

Era stato quel pensiero a tenerlo sveglio la notte mentre vagliava le alternative, mandare gif e meme era il modo per evitare una chiacchierata ma ormai era giunto il momento. Oswald lo fissò come se fosse impazzito, e forse aveva ragione, e poi si avvicinò, gli occhi terrorizzati.

Il loro primo contatto fu lieve, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra eppure ebbe la stessa intensità di un amoreggiamento passionale, era come baciare la propria anima gemella sull’altare il giorno delle proprie nozze ed era semplicemente fantastico. Non aveva mai provato tutto quello per un semplice bacio, e per di più da un uomo eppure in quell’istante Edward Nygma fu sicuro che Oswald Cobblepot fosse la sua anima gemella su ogni piano.

<< E ora? >> gli domandò Oswald quando si separarono.

<< Ora dormiamo, poi penseremo al da farsi >> gli rispose lui prima che l’altro gli sfiorasse il volto in una carezza delicata, forse aveva sbagliato a respingerlo per così tanto tempo.

<< E i tuoi pensieri? >> si preoccupò Oswald, era stato … non aveva parole per definirlo ma ne voleva ancora, tutti i giorni e per il resto della propria vita. Ed … era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, poteva persino rinunciare a Gotham per lui.

<< Svaniti, abbiamo una vita per occuparci di tutto questo >> replicò Edward prima di chiudere finalmente gli occhi.

Almeno avrebbe smesso di mandargli cose strane a notte fonda pensò Oswald prima di addormentarsi, quello cambiava tutto, anche se non sapeva come e in quale maniera.


End file.
